I Forgive You
by theartnerd333
Summary: Annabeth thought she would have a care-free life in her college years, till she has a crush on Percy Jackson, the Mr. Popular at college. So when Percy knocks at her dormitory asking her why she is avoiding him, Annabeth makes a rash decision that changes the relationship of Percy and Annabeth. Could Annabeth fix the situation and love Percy, or will she lose him forever? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, today I planned to write a one shot and this is my first one shot story so...yay! Anyways, it is going to be fairly long so stay tuned! Anyways, please enjoy as well as review! Thank you! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!" Percy yelled in an exasperated tone. I didn't reply, just sipping coffee while reading The One by Kiera Cass.

"Please! Annabeth, if you open the-,"

"EEW!" I heard a girl scream. "A man is in the girl's dormitory hallway!"

I giggled silently, but stopped when I imagined Percy's flushed face. Gosh, I was being cruel. Should I open the door? I heard more banging on the door, and I lost my patience. I walked towards the door, opening it.

"Annabeth-,"

"What?" I shouted when I opened the door. His face was red as a tomato.

"Let me in," he squeaked.

"Make it quick," I said, and he walked inside. I plopped down on the couch as Percy stood in front of me. I grabbed my book, beginning to read until I saw Percy's fingers grip tightly on the book. He yanked it away from my hands and put it down on the coffee table. Then I looked up at him, who was staring directly at me with frustration in his eyes.

"Listen," Percy said. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"What are you-,"

"Stop lying," Percy's cheeks got red. "Why do you keep avoiding me? When I sit by at your table in lunch, you'd make all sorts of excuses whether to go to the restroom or you forgot something in your dormitory and go away until lunch hours are over. You keep the conversations very short when I want to talk to you. And when I asked you to partner up on English, you go away and partner up with Luke. What's your problem?"

"Look," I said, glaring at him. "If you're trying to talk about this with me, the first thing that pops up in my head is your stupidity."

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy, can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, irritated.

"Just tell me," Percy said. "Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"Because," I said. Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that I am avoiding him because I like him, and I want to get over him because he is the Mr. Popular in college and I am out of his league? Should I really just spat that in his face? No...I shouldn't. That would be embarrassing. Make a lie...make a lie...

"Tell me!" Percy shouted, his sea-green eyes staring at mine. I gulped.

"Because..." I said. "You're annoying! You always cling on to me, as if I am your magnet or something! It's annoying! I want space Percy! And clearly you don't understand that. All you do is ask me to tutor you and help you ace classes, but life isn't that way! Learn yourself, or just ask Rachel! She seems to like you...clearly! And besides, why are you asking me these questions? Do you like me? Why can't you just leave me alone? I have a life, and so do you Percy. Don't waste it on asking me dumb questions and embarrassing yourself to just come here at the girl's dormitory. Gosh, just leave me alone Percy. You're seriously annoying. I hate you. So just go."

Percy's eyes flashed hurt, and I immediately regretted my words. But I couldn't just go apologize again. I guess my words are sealed, and there is no going back.

I like Percy Jackson.

But it is the time for me to get over him.

I stared at Percy, and his face turned red.

"You know what Annabeth?" Percy said. "I _used_ to like you. I _used_ to think you were really nice. And I _used_ to think you weren't some type of girl that would just act and say these words to someone who came just to talk to you. I wasn't being rude at all Annabeth. You greeted me rudely, you were reading when I entered, and right when I was going to ask the reason, you didn't even word it nicely. You just said it harshly. You know Annabeth, I thought you as a really kind, shy, and smart person. I never knew your dark side was this bad. You're so rude, and thinking about you right now angers me. I may regret my words in the future, but so far, I don't. Actually...I'll never think my words as a mistake. Because don't you deserve it?"

Ouch.

"Well Percy? I don't really care what you think. All I want to say to you is that I don't like you, that's all. And call me rude. But seriously, I could decline you rudely if I want," I spat.

"Of course," Percy said, his eyes looking angry. "Isn't it because you can't interpret human emotions? Isn't that why you're being this rude? Or is it that you are naturally rude? Yeah...that's probably the reason..."

Ooh...that stung.

"Percy? Just get out of here!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him which he immediately caught. Screw his fast reflexes.

"I will. And Annabeth?"

I stared at him.

"I am really disappointed that I liked a person like you. So as you wanted, I will respect your decisions."

"Percy..." I said. "Just. Get. Out."

"I will your majesty," Percy said, and stormed out of my dormitory and closed the door. Once he was gone, I cried, holding the pillow that was beside me. Our relationship is so hard. But hey...I need to get over him. Those words were not only meant for Percy. They were also meant for me.

But...

He liked me.

And I threw that away.

I have to go away from him

I can't possibly like him.

He's a jerk.

And I guess I can never really love him anymore.

* * *

Weeks passed and Percy avoided me. I didn't even stare at him back. But at the same time, I felt a tensed feeling when he would walk past me, laughing with Grover, Jason, Frank, and Leo. They were all having fun. I decided to have fun with Hazel, Calypso, and Piper. I decided that one boy can't stop me from living a normal life. The poison can't go that far.

Until now.

I've made a hard situation. The weeks that passed by were torture. I tried to focus on my notes at class, but I couldn't help stare at Percy who was listening carefully to Mr. Brunner. Percy only focused to Mr. Brunner, and my heart sank. If I could talk to him...

But then I would be a hypocrite.

I told him to go away and I don't back off.

I can't possibly like Percy Jackson after he went away. Shouldn't I be glad that he's gone? But those words he told me struck me like a bullet, and I couldn't help but scream mentally. Not in class of course...but in my head. Everything is so frustrating. No...love is frustrating. Every thing about college is so stupid. I thought I could learn and have fun exactly how Mom said. But everything is twisting and turning into something I never expected. It became harder, and since love overpowered me, I am in love with Percy. And once I discovered that feeling, I was so afraid of love that I threw it away. And now, I am empty except I am breaking inside. My heart is like a heart shaped glass that is so fragile and is getting splattered with black ink. And if anything pushes me, the heart will break.

"Annabeth Chase, are you listening?" Mr. Brunner asked. A few snickered and I blushed.

"Yes..." I said, and Percy only stared at me. My heart quickened its pace as Mr. Brunner looked back at the board. "So the Greeks..."

But Percy and my eyes were locked together until he turned away, fully ignoring me. I shifted back into listening to Mr. Brunner, knowing that one guy can't stop me from having a great college year...

Right?

* * *

"Frank...I have a _huge_ favor," I said, and Frank smiled.

"Anything Annabeth...anyways...I have a favor too after you say yours..." Frank said, blushing.

"You can start first..." I said.

"So about Hazel..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to secretly meet her at your dormitory to sing my song I made for her...I want to ask her out and..."

"Keep on going..."

"And she's your roommate...and I just wondered if you could like go out for a few hours and come back. I'll be done by then. Please?"

"I was just going to ask if I could visit your dormitory..."

"For what reason?" Frank said.

"Percy..."

"Annabeth..." Frank said, his eyes staring at me with caring eyes. "I understand you might've said harsh words to Percy, but I don't think he ever wants to see you again."

"But-,"

"I'm sorry. I want to help you so bad but...Percy really needs some time to think about this whole matter. He's pretty upset you know..."

"Please Frank. Just let me talk to him. Please..."

"Annabeth...Percy is really mad. If he sees you at the dorm, he's going to scream. He hates you..."

"I understand," I said, a flash of hurt piercing through my heart. My heart is soon going to burst if I hear anymore of what Frank is going to say. "Thanks though. You're a good friend. Just...take care of Percy..."

"Okay..." Frank said, and his eyes looked down. "I'm really sorry Annabeth. I want to help you but Percy...I want to respect my friend's decision."

"Alright," I said, and walked off. I finally reached my dormitory when I saw Piper and Jason laughing. I hid in a corner of the wall, and saw Piper and Jason kiss each other and laugh. I wished I could go to Percy. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to hide them. Don't cry. Don't even dare. If you do...

They didn't even consider my threat.

The tears slipped out of my eyes as I wiped them. How could love be this cruel to me? How can-

"Annabeth?" Jason asked. Piper stared at me, and when she saw my tears she rushed towards me.

"You alright?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine..." I said. "How are you guys doing?"

"He's...Annabeth, I don't want to tell unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I...look...I am really fine..."

"Jason...this is something private..."

"Is it about Percy?" Jason asked and I froze.

"No...it's not-,"

"I could see through that Annabeth," Jason said, and his eyes softened up. "You know...Percy misses you..."

"What?"

"Percy misses you..." Jason said. "He really likes you. Still. I could see through that. Of course Percy acts tough but he likes you..."

"Frank said-,"

"Frank is respecting Percy's decisions. But he really doesn't see the real Percy. He is crying, wanting to talk to you again. He's trying to forget you Annabeth. And sadly, he's failing a little bit every single day. I know what you said was really wrong. It was really rude..."

Piper backed up.

"Hey," she said. "Annabeth-,"

"It was rude Beauty Queen," Jason said to Piper.

"Sparky, you have to-,"

"I don't want to let you guys fight because of me," I said quickly and Piper hugged Jason.

"Annabeth...we're talking about this later."

"Annabeth," Jason said. "Do you want to meet Percy?"

I nodded.

"If you want to, sneak towards his dormitory. Floor five, room eight. Make him happy, okay?"

"Jason, Frank told me-,"

"I ship you guys," Jason said, and smiled. "I hate seeing his distressed. Just apologize, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now Beauty Queen...let me buy you some coffee at the café," he said and Piper laughed. As they walked away, I knew I had to make things right.

I like Percy Jackson.

And he's hurt.

And I need to mend things quickly as possible.

* * *

I wore black skinny jeans and a grey shirt. I wore a black hoodie over that, and put bobby clips up on my hair, soon making my hair look like a boy...with a lot of bobby clips. I got a cap and put it over my head, making me look like a full boy. I slipped on some sneakers and walked out before Frank could know my plan.

Sadly, he saw me when I opened the door.

"Annabeth?"

"Umm...hi..."

"You're not-,"

"Don't think I am-,"

"You're...going to Percy are you?" Frank said.

"Let me explain-,"

"Make him happy," Frank said, smiling. "Just...don't let him frustrated. Hear him out all the way. And just don't make him yell."

"Okay," I said, and he patted my back. Then he saw Hazel who was wearing a dress and smiled.

"Go," I whispered, and he stepped inside. I closed the door as I gave a wink to Hazel. She blushed and as I walked through the hallways, I could hear the strings of the guitar and the tune and Frank's voice singing to Hazel.

Beautiful.

I smiled as I soon entered the boy's hallway. I stepped inside the elevator and pressed floor five, just as Jason told me. The elevator went up and finally the door opened. I stepped out of the elevator as I looked for room nine. Or was it room eight? Oh, let's try room nine. Yeah...Jason said room nine. I am sure of it.

I knocked the door as I was surprised.

It wasn't Percy.

It was Ethan.

"Sup," Ethan said, then stared at me. "Annabeth?"

"Excuse me...sorry..." I said in a boyish voice. "I think I knocked on the wrong dormitory...sorry for the interruption..."

"Don't lie Annabeth," Ethan said, coming closer. "I've never seen a guy like you-,"

"I'm sorry. I am pretty new here-,"

"Annabeth, stop lying. Your disguise seems pretty good, but in my eyes, you can't deceive me," Ethan said. "Did you come here to hang out?"

"No," I said. "And excuse me, I do not know who Annabeth is-,"

"Stop lying," Ethan said, and backed me up on a wall right beside Dorm No.8. Dang it. I should've gone to Dorm No. 8. first.

"Fine," I said. "But I didn't come to see you."

"Oh come on," he said. "I know you want to hang out with me. Don't you? You came here because you wanted to talk to me? Did you come here to-,"

"Shut. Up." I said. "And leave. Me. Alone."

"Aww..." Ethan said, coming closer. "Poor Annabeth. She is struggling!"

"Stop Ethan...please..." I said, feeling a wave of discomfort.

"No," he said. "Come. We can chat at my dorm-,"

"I said I didn't want to!" I said, raising my voice. "Now leave me alone!"

"Scream," he said. "I want to see you scream. Scream."

Then the door opened and Percy popped out, punching Ethan.

"Leave her alone," Percy said, and Ethan was already on the ground, his lips patched up.

"It's none of your business Jackson," he said.

"Actually, it is. She's my girlfriend. She just got mistakened about which dorm mine was. Leave her alone." Girlfriend? Seriously Percy? But my heart skipped a beat when he said that. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh," Ethan said. "Then Annabeth, you could've told me..."

"Go away," I muttered, and Percy put his arms around me.

"Touch her one more time and I'll do worse," Percy threatened.

"Yes sir," Ethan said, laughing and stood up.

"Annabeth...you were lucky..." he said and went inside his dorm, laughing. I froze as Percy led me inside the dormitory.

* * *

"You okay?" Percy asked. I nodded as he handed me a mug full of hot chocolate. I wrapped my hands around it. The winter frost clung onto the window, and a rush of cold air seeped through my skin. I shivered and Percy sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Idiot," he muttered. I looked down as Percy's thumb gripped my chin and he raised it to meet my eyes. "Why are you here late at night?"

"I-,"

"Why did you even want to come see me?" he asked. "You could've-,"

"I just..." I said. "Look. Percy, I realized-,"

"If you're going to talk about that matter, than go," Percy said.

"I'm sorry," I said, and Percy looked away.

"Don't bring it up-,"

"I'm sorry that I said those words," I said. "I really do. I'm sorry I hurt you. I liked you Percy...and I still do. I guess you were the first guy I ever liked, and I was afraid. And knowing that you were Mr. Popular at college, I though I was way out of your league. And when you came to me that day, I just...froze and just wanted to get over you. But I was foolish. And as days passed, you popped in my head. And I felt so bad..."

"Then why didn't you apologize earlier?" Percy asked, gritting his teeth. Wait...was he expecting an apology earlier? Was I this dumb to try to act cool?

"Percy-,"

"Annabeth, you should go back," he said. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about this-,"

"I know you don't," I said softly. "But...I just wanted to apologize. You don't need to forgive me. I just want you to know I am sorry."

"Okay," he said. "Now it's getting late. You should be going."

"Okay," I said. "And Percy?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Thanks about earlier. Really...thank you..." I said, and he nodded.

"I was just helping you," he said.

Then, I hugged him.

"Really...thank you. Now, I better head out-,"

But he hugged me, which stopped time. My heart skipped a beat, and he just patted my back.

"You should go now," he said, but he didn't let me go. He held me tight.

"You're hugging me," I said. "I can't..."

"Then let's stay like this position for a little bit," Percy said softly, and he pulled me closer. I hugged him tightly, and Percy pulled me closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Till I accidentally fell on his lap. I blushed, and pulled away, though his arms were still around him. Percy smiled. I blushed, and looked down. He hugged me again, and I sat comfortably on his lap. Then...

Everything happened quickly.

He pulled away a little, and kissed me. I couldn't breathe. Not by suffocation. It was just the fact that Percy Jackson was kissing me. I could immediately feel his hands take off my cap and slowly take out the bobby pins out of my hair. He yanked one bobby pin. I cringed, but he still kissed me. Finally, all the bobby pins were gone and my hair fell free. Percy kissed me as I smiled.

Then, we pulled away.

"Um..." I said, blushing. He smiled.

"I..." he said, beginning to blush.

"You..." I whispered.

"I..." he said.

"Um..." I said.

"I kissed you," he said, and looked away. Then he whispered, "How could I be this stupid?"

I felt a little hurt.

"I guess that kiss was-,"

"It's not that," he said. "It's just I was supposed to get over you. And now..."

I sighed, and cupped his cheeks. He stared at me and I kissed him. Time stopped again, and all I felt was his soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt a small smile creep over his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We finally pulled away and Percy smiled.

"Gosh...I shouldn't be doing this," he said, but smiled.

"I guess I'll go now..."

"Yeah..." I said, and ran out. I went inside the elevator, towards the girl's dormitory when Frank came out. He smiled as I entered in and Hazel stared at me dreamily.

"I'm dating Frank," she said, and I squealed for her.

"YAY!" I said, and she hugged me.

"How's with you and Percy..."

"Just..."

"If it's private, you can tell me when it's time..."

"Okay," I said, and plopped on my bed. I put the covers above my head, feeling my lips.

I kissed Percy Jackson.

I KISSED PERCY JACKSON!

Oh my gosh...I kissed Percy Jackson...

* * *

The next day, I wen through all my classes. I had a bunch of homework, and I knew I had to study thoroughly. I finally did, and then Percy saw me.

Dang it, Dang it, Dang it.

"Annabeth!" he said, rushing towards me. He locked his hands with mine, and led me towards the staircase.

"Percy-,"

"Just...be quiet," he said, and we were running above the staircase, laughing. My legs soon hurt, but he kept dragging me up.

And up.

And up.

Till there was a door and he opened it. A rush of air came brushed through my face, and I laughed. Percy made me go to the rooftops first, and I smiled.

"I thought you hated me," I said, and he looked at me.

"I do," he said, and my smile faded. "But..."

"What?" I said, a little hope rising from me.

"I like you. And I..."

"Keep on going," I said.

"Forgive you."

I smiled and kissed Percy's cheeks. "I'm really sorry. I really was a bad person. I-,"

"I was wondering," Percy said, and looked away.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date to the café...and maybe we can sort out our relationship from there..."

I smiled.

"I'd love that." I said softly, and Percy kissed me. Butterflies flew inside my stomach as Percy wrapped his arms around me and finally we pulled away.

"I really like you," I said, and Percy smiled.

"Me too."

"Well," I said, straightening my shirt. "Meet you tonight..."

"Okay. At five..."

"At five."

 **Please review! And check out my story It's Her, Why Her?! And yeah, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I am back! And I am here with the real last chapter of** **I Forgive You** **! So, I got inspired to write another chapter because I got some reviews that wanted a two-shot, and seriously, how I could I deny? So, I am right now here...and I am writing the two-shot part of** **I Forgive You** **! So, I had dedicated the following people at the last time's Author's Note, and I am going to make ANOTHER Author's Note to tell you how I feel towards you guys who supported me for this now two-shot story! Anyways, I hope you like this story! Don't forget to review! ;)**

 ***THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER! ;)**

 **Percy POV:**

We were running around the campus grounds, until I accidentally pushed Annabeth, letting her fall onto the snow.

And then, I fell afterwards.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that Annabeth was below me, and my eyes widened. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a small smile. I quickly got up, brushing off the snow that was on me. Then I looked at Annabeth, who was laughing a bit.

Laughing?

When I hurt her?

That totally didn't make sense. Then, I realized the first thing I had to say to Annabeth.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling a pang of guilt inside me. "Here..." I said, wiping all the snow off her face. "You look fine now."

"That was cold," Annabeth shivered and I wiped her face with my coat sleeves.

"Sorry," I apologized again. Gosh, what is wrong with me?

"It's okay," Annabeth said, beaming. "Are you okay?"

"Gosh, why are you asking me if I am okay? I literally pushed you on accident and then when I was supposed to keep balance, I instead fall on you."

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "Isn't that why you're my Seaweed Brain?"

My.

That word meant so much. I always said earlier to her as we dated, "...my wise girl..." but her saying that I am her 'Seaweed Brain' already makes my heart beat faster. I sighed, feeling a warm feeling surge inside of me (though being outside in the freezing cold where snow is falling down was making my face get cold..). I took her hands and lifted her up.

"Sorry," I said again, my mittens making it hard for me to scratch the back of my neck.

"It's alright..." Annabeth until her eyes widened. Then she said, almost in a whisper, "Oh no."

"What?" I said, and she started digging the snow.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull her away from the snow.

"The mittens you bought me a year ago," Annabeth said, still searching the snow. "It's lost!"

"Annabeth, it's okay-,"

"It's not for me!" Annabeth shouted and for a minute, I froze. I couldn't even stop her from digging in the snow because of one thing.

She cared.

She cared about the mittens that I bought her. Annabeth cherishes everything I buy her. For a minute, I was melting inside until I realized that Annabeth was (still? Gosh...Annabeth...no...) digging in the snow. I grasped her hand and pulled her up, who was staring at me with a frustrated look. Tears were forming in her eyes. Oh no. She's frustrated...angry...and sad...gosh, she could cry if she is really frustrated...

"Let me go," Annabeth said, wriggling from my grasp. But I stopped her, and looked straight into her eyes.

"It's alright," I said. "I could go buy you another mitten."

"B-B-B-B-B-But," Annabeth said, her lips quivering. "That...you bought me them at our street date. And I loved that street date. Those mittens were perfect for me. And you chose them, and..." she said, and began crying like a little kid. I sighed, pulling her into a hug who was crying in frustration.

"It's okay," I soothed. "Those mittens...I'll buy you new ones," I said and Annabeth pulled away.

"No," Annabeth said. "That is not going to happen."

"Fine," I said. "Then I'll buy you something else. But right now, we should go to the fire, to warm up your hands," I said, the evening smoke going out of my mouth when I talked.

"Fine," Annabeth said, sniffling. "But you won't stop me if I find it later."

"Okay," I said, though I wasn't promising. "I just want your hands to get warm," I said, taking off my mittens.

"Percy-,"

"Put these on," I told Annabeth, who glared.

"No," Annabeth said. "You wear them."

"I insist," I said and Annabeth glared.

"No," Annabeth said before I grabbed her wrists and slipped one of the mittens on her hand. Annabeth tried to take them off but I grasped that hand, and with effort, the other was also warmed up with my mitten. Annabeth looked at me, as I could already feel the frost begin to tingle against my skin, the cold hitting my hands to make it almost numb. Annabeth stopped wriggling once she saw my smile that I soon plastered, and she kissed my cheeks.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain," she said, blushing. Gosh, when I stared at those pink lips that were smiling at me, I just wanted to kiss her right at that spot. But I knew I had to control my feelings a bit, and I remembered how Annabeth was supposed to warm up inside.

"Let's go," I said, instantly kissing her forehead. Gosh Percy...you could've waited. But it came out instantly, and some part of me didn't regret.

Nope.

I don't think I ever did.

* * *

"Frank is not here so you could warm up," I said. "We got this really good ventilation system up on this floor. It's like so cozy compared to the first floor or the fifteenth floor. We're all so comfy in just this little dormitory...well not little, considering it has a kitchen and beds and a living room that is really...it just makes it look beautiful."

"I know right?" Annabeth beamed. "It's so cozy. Except, here is my problem. Hazel and Frank are always constantly making out and I am just trying to sleep but always hear like these cheesy pick up lines that Frank says-,"

"I could relate," I laughed. "He always recites those corny pick-up lines and says if I approve so he could say that to Hazel. Gosh, it is torture."

"Do you approve?" she asked.

"Nope. Well...at for most of them. I just try to accept the ones that aren't so cheesy, you know what I mean?"

"I understand," Annabeth said. "I have to always listen to Hazel swooning for Frank and she tells me ALL the pick up lines that he says. I was like...gosh, it's killing me. But I guess they both express their love in that way, and now, it doesn't bug me...well...sort of..."

"Same," I laughed and I led her to the boys dormitory elevator, where she was looking at me.

"So...Frank is probably in my dorm, right?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, making the 'p' sound pop out. "He's going to recite a song to Hazel. Gosh, Frank is beginning to change into a cheesy, sing song writer!"

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth said. "Don't even start..."

We both laughed and the elevator door opened. Annabeth and I stepped out, only to be greeted with Jason and Piper leaning against my dorm door, kissing furiously. Annabeth just froze, shocked as I just casually walked to them, and then said, "Hey love birds."

The two jumped, making Annabeth laugh.

"Percy..." Piper said, her eyes widening.

"Annabeth..." Jason gasped, looking at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, good thing it was us. If Leo was here..." I said and Jason laughed.

"Don't even get me started," Jason laughed. "We once got caught and he teased us for a month."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "This will be a secret between us two?"

"Thank you," Piper sighed, then looked at both of us.

"So," Jason said.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"Is Frank in there? Is he sick? Or is he sleeping? We were waiting and-,"

"He's with Hazel," I answered. "In Annabeth's dorm."

"Oh," Jason said.

"We'll be going I guess," Piper said, giving a 'we got to go from embarrassment' smile. Then, she started leading Jason who soon wacked his head. All I could hear was, "I told you he would be in Annabeth's dorm!" and was already inside the elevator, where Jason began kissing her.

Yep.

There goes them kissing again.

I laughed, and saw Annabeth who looked at me seriously at first before she began laughing. I laughed too, and soon I let her step inside, where I led her to my bed to snuggle into. Controlling the temperature of the room (yeah yeah yeah...this college makes upgrades to the dorms every year. Call that awesome right? Well, it seems great at first, until you see the rental bills...), I grabbed a pillow and snuggled next to Annabeth, who was closing her eyes almost as if she was going to bed.

"Sleepy?" I whispered.

"Sort of," Annabeth said. "Gosh, I love Saturdays. I could hang out with you, but sadly, when Sunday is gone, we have to go back again to homework-,"

"Don't even mention," I said and Annabeth laughed.

"Oh my gosh Percy," Annabeth said, frizzing my hair. We were facing our sideways. "You are so-,"

"Awesome right?" I said and Annabeth took my pillow, and my head fell on the mattress. Then, she wacked me with the pillow, making me laugh.

"Fine," she said. "You are."

I smiled, and she snuggled towards my chest, still facing sideways.

"You smell like the ocean," Annabeth said. "Like...ocean cologne...do you put on ocean cologne?"

"Well," I said. "No. It's just that I have a scent thingy that like-,"

"Thingy?" Annabeth said. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Okay, so once again, there is the scent thingy..." I said, and Annabeth was laughing. Then I continued, "My mom bought it, and it smells really good. Then, it began to make my bedsheets smell, and soon...me," I said and Annabeth smiled.

"All I have to say is," Annabeth said. "You smell nice."

"Thanks," I said, and she laughed.

"Gosh, that sounds so weird," Annabeth giggled.

"Don't even start me with _weird_ ," I joked and Annabeth lightly chuckled.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Annabeth asked. "Unless you didn't run out..."

"I hadn't," I said. "I'll go make some."

"No," Annabeth said. "I'll make some. Last time, you made it too bland."

Too bland.

I sighed as Annabeth rose out of the bed, going to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

* * *

"Does it taste good?" Annabeth asked as I took a sip.

"Perfect," I beamed, letting Annabeth smile.

"I am glad it tastes good," Annabeth said, kissing my cheeks. "Anyways..." she said, sitting down on the bed. "How was your day?"

"Good," I said.

"Gosh," Annabeth said, looking at me with sad eyes. "I should've never asked that question."

"Why?" I asked, setting down my hot chocolate after I took a sip. I held Annabeth's hand, which was warm.

"I..." she said, shaking her head. "Gosh, only if you didn't stop me..."

I know what she was talking about.

The lost mittens.

"Hey," I said as she put her mug on the bed side table. "It's fine. I could buy you knew mittens."

"But," Annabeth whimpered. "It was 'the mittens'. It was from our downtown street date, remember?"

I nodded.

"It makes me so sad that I lost them," Annabeth sighed, looking at the bed sheets. "Percy, I don't think you buying me a new mitten is the right thing. I'm probably going to only dread for that mitten."

"We could go downtown-,"

"I don't think so," Annabeth said. "We bought it last year. It probably would be gone."

I sighed.

"It's alright," I said, a little impatient. What does she want?

"Are you exasperated?" Annabeth said, her eyes suddenly changing into frustration.

"NO!" I said. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it seems that you are," Annabeth said, her voice put with a tint of anger.

"Annabeth, I'm not," I lied. But truthfully I was. I don't know what she wants; new mittens, or those. They're probably buried in the snow; what is her problem?

"Gosh Percy," Annabeth said, looking at me. "You are horrible at lying. Like REALLY horrible."

"Shut up," I said, putting a grin to lighten up the mood.

Annabeth smiled a bit.

Good. Good thing that she isn't in a bad mood. Whew.

"But anyways...those mittens...they've been so special to me...Percy, those mittens..." Annabeth said, her voice quivering.

"It's. All. Right," I said, a little exasperated and more frustrated. Just get over those freakin' mittens!

For a minute, everything was silent. She was looking at me for a minute, before she sighed.

"I got to go," Annabeth said, suddenly rising up.

"Wait...Annabeth, why?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Because," Annabeth said. "Those mittens-,"

"FOR PETE'S SAKE, ANNABETH, STOP WITH THE MITTENS! IT'S NOT LIKE THE MITTENS WILL MAGICALLY APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! YOU LOST THEM, AND I AM FINE! YOU ARE NOT FINE WITH IT, AND I GUESS IT IS ONLY YOU WHO IS OVERREACTING. GOSH, JUST STOP BUGGING ME AND TRYING TO AROUSE A FIGHT! IT MAKES ME SO FLUSTERED THAT YOU ARE BEING THIS PERSISTANT AND THIS...FINE, I AM ANGRY, OKAY? I AM ANGRY THAT YOU ARE AROUSING A FIGHT, AND ALSO MAKING THINGS COMPLICATED. OKAY, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT? MITTENS? HATS? WHAT? WE COULD ALWAYS BUY NEW ONES EVERY TIME! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted until I realized what I just said.

Annabeth rose up, getting out of the bed. Dang it. I ran towards her, who was walking faster towards the door. I grabbed her wrists, twirling her around to face me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry..." I tried to apologize but Annabeth didn't face me. Instead she was looking down at her shoes, almost as if she didn't pay attention. And when I saw that, my voice faltered.

"Go away Seaweed Brain," Wise Girl said, making me completely annoyed. Okay...why is she like that huh? She goes away as some Cinderella running away from her prince and basically when the prince grabs her, she wants to go away. What the heck? All she is doing is making my hair yank into different directions, as I try to stop it from getting yanked. But who is yanking it? Annabeth! And guess what? She's telling me to go away when I tried to apologize.

I was silent for a minute, until Annabeth wriggled out of my grasp that was loosened and opened the door. I closed it and grabbed her wrists.

"What is your-,"

"You don't see the problem?" Annabeth shouted, which left my eyes widening. "Percy, you think I started the fight? No, it was you. You think it is me right?"

"Duh?" I said, and she looked at me angrily.

"Well guess what? To me, you are. You don't know how much those mittens were so special to me...the fact that the street date was such a good memory...I couldn't shake that off for weeks. And you are casually letting this go, trying so hard not to get annoyed. I asked if you were annoyed, from your facial expression and from the way you were cringing. Gosh, I felt so bad because those memories that meant so much from me...the way I bawled from mittens you bought me...the fact that you had been acting that way...you know, I apologize for saying that question in an annoying way. But really, you were so rude about it, and all you could've done was answer it. I was drilling it to you not because I wanted to fight...gosh, how could you ever think that? I used that 'mitten' excuse to get out because I was already in a bad mood, and I feel like you needed space. So that is exactly what I did, and now you're shouting at me, saying all these mean words that really built my memory in a good way. You idiot. Gosh, wonder why you're called Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth, gosh, don't you know my feelings?" I sighed. "You're drilling in that same topic, knowing that it isn't a topic that will lighten the mood. When I try to suggest you things, you are all like, "I DON'T CARE! I JUST NEED THOSE MITTENS! EEK!" Gosh, do you know how annoying that is?" I said, shouting.

"Well guess what?" Annabeth said, her face full of hurt. "All I ever wanted was your comfort. That was all. Of course I didn't arouse that subject as some plan to get your comfort. But when that thought popped into my brain...gosh, I just wanted your comfort and your reassurance."

"Annabeth-,"

"If you were that annoyed," she continued, ignoring me. "Then fine. I'm sorry, okay?" she said, putting her two hands up. "I won't ask for comfort anymore...well at least to you. I'd rather go to Piper...or Hazel...or Calypso."

And she walked out of the door, leaving me as the guilty one.

* * *

In total, I gave Annabeth 70 texts, 27 voice mails, and 8 emails.

And to have dyslexia, it is really hard. Gosh, I think I even misspelled one...yep, I misspelled a lot on one email. Gosh, this is so embarrassing.

 _"You are so adorable when you write emails to me," Annabeth said, kissing my lips. "Like seriously...look at all these spelling errors. And it takes you like seven minutes just to reply."_

 _"It's hard," I whined. "I'm dyslexic, and-,"_

 _"I have dyslexia too," Annabeth said. "But look at my papers. They're nicely spelled. Gosh, you're lucky you have a girlfriend who loves to edit papers."_

 _"I sure am," I said, leaning close to Annabeth until the door opened and we quickly was working on the computer together._

 _"Hazel," Frank said. Oh no. Not another pick up line. Please, not another-_

 _"You are the sunshine that brightens my day."_

 _Not the pick up line I told you to say._

 _"Awww..." Hazel said. "You are so sweet!"_

 _And right there, not knowing Annabeth or I are in the dormitory, they kissed..._

Sighing helplessly, I laid on the bed as Frank was coming in.

"Hey bro," he said as he laid on his bed. "Gosh, I am so tired. Had a fun time with Annabeth?"

"Yeah," I lied, and Frank smiled.

"Well," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," I said and closed my eyes, trying to forget about Annabeth until the morning...

* * *

 _Flashback (Street Date...):_

 _"Downtown here is so beautiful," Annabeth muttered as I laughed. We were walking along and was looking at the beautiful shops decorated for Christmas._

 _"Beautiful, huh?" I asked and Annabeth nodded._

 _"You know, if you love downtown so much, we could come here time to time for dates," I suggested._

 _"Oh," Annabeth said, her eyes gleaming. "I'd love that."_

 _I smiled, locking hands with her. "Anyways...gosh, look at that reindeer!" I laughed, staring at this cute reindeer doll on the front store. It must've been Rudolf, considering its nose was red and he had a golden bell hung on his neck._

 _"That is so adorable!" Annabeth beamed, staring at it. "That is seriously cute."_

 _"Like me?" I joked and Annabeth pushed me aside, laughing. I locked my hands with her again, receiving a stare that wasn't serious._

 _"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "My answer is...no."_

 _"What?" I said with fake hurt._

 _"You're rather...idiotic," Annabeth laughed and I ruffled her hair._

 _"And you're a real mean critic," I said as Annabeth was laughing. "A really mean critic that somehow became this kind hearted boy's girlfriend-,"_

 _"Don't. Even. Start," Annabeth threatened, but I knew she wasn't being serious. Annabeth was only trying to stop laughing._

 _"Well," I said. "You have to say my looks are quite attractive."_

 _"Oh please," Annabeth said. "I could date a better looking guy than you."_

 _"Who?" I said, suddenly very curious and a little jealous. Does she have a guy that looks better than me? What if-_

 _"Actually, I can't think of any. You won," Annabeth said and a huge smile crept over my mouth._

 _"I love you Annabeth," I said and Annabeth looked at me._

 _"Of course you do," Annabeth replied and I was expected some answer like, 'awww...' or 'I love you too Percy'. But it turned out to be 'of course you do'. What a shocker. I should've never kept my hopes up for that one._

 _"I know," I replied and she laughed._

 _"Of course you love me," she said. "I'm your Wise Girl. What are you talking about?"_

 _My eyes gleamed as Annabeth and I kept walking through the busy crowd, finally seeing a street shop where it sold scarves, mittens, headbands, and mini key chains that looked so adorable. I wanted to buy at least one thing there, but Annabeth was keep walking._

 _"I'm cold," Annabeth muttered under her breath, warming her hands by rubbing them together._

 _"Oh no," I said and Annabeth looked at me._

 _"What?" Annabeth said, staring at me._

 _"I told you," I said. "Countless amount of times actually. You have to wear gloves! You could get sick you know," I scolded and Annabeth looked down, shifting her feet._

 _"Sorry," she said, almost as a little kid._

 _"Come here," I said, walking towards the street store which was very cute. It was like this mini building that was very small. People crowded there, but it wasn't so busy...at least for now. Annabeth widened her eyes, trying to struggle out._

 _"No," she said. "You're not buying me anything there."_

 _"Who said I was?" I lied and Annabeth blushed. "Come on."_

 _Annabeth followed along, me dragging her behind. Once we walked towards there, I realized that not a lot was there, and I immediately walked towards the cashier._

 _"So," I said. "Do you sell mittens?"_

 _"Yep," the young boy said, looking at Annabeth as if he had a crush on her._

 _"Okay," I said, trying to snap him out of gorgeous Annabeth. "Could I see them?"_

 _"Sure," he said and began taking out different designs. But one mitten caught my eyes. They were black, but they had a blue puffball in front. They looked so adorable, and I stopped him from taking any more._

 _"Could we buy one of these?" I asked. "Oh, and this keychain...this pink one and this blue one..."_

 _"Sure," the boy said casually, still looking at Annabeth. Gosh...wish he could back off..._

 _"PERCY!" Annabeth said, kicking my legs._

 _"OW!" I said, and she laughed. "I told you...I didn't need anything-,"_

 _"Whatever," I winked and she looked as if she was melting. "Okay, so how much does it cost in total?"_

 _"Ten dollars and fifty cents," the boy said, his eyes looking at Annabeth's. "Tax was included so that is the total."_

 _"Okay," I said, reaching into my wallet. "Here you go."_

 _"Thanks," he said and before I left the boy stopped._

 _"Hey," he said, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him._

 _"Yes?" she said._

 _"As a gift from me...you're such a gorgeous girl," he said. "I give you...this head band," he said, giving Annabeth a sparkly purple bow head band. Annabeth blushed, but then said, "I am really fine. Besides, I have a boyfriend."_

 _"Oh," he said, looking at me angrily. Then he plastered a smile and said, "But still keep it."_

 _"Oh..." Annabeth said. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you."_

 _He was blushing._

 _BLUSHING?_

 _"Your welcome," he said and winked. Annabeth backed away, giving me a kiss in the cheeks._

 _"Let's go," she said and we walked farther down the streets. But in the process, I grabbed the headband and went to a random girl._

 _"Want this?" I asked. This girl looked homeless, and soon her mother came._

 _"Excuse me," the woman said. "Don't do this to my chil-,"_

 _"I just wanted to give this head band because she looked absolutely adorable. I promise...I am not a stranger. This was for my girlfriend but we both decided once we looked at her that she'd look beautiful in it. I promise...I am not a stranger. Promise."_

 _The woman looked at me for a minute until sighed._

 _"Thank you," she said. "She'll be loving this incredibly."_

 _"Your welcome," I said, smiling until I grasped Annabeth's hand and began walking away._

 _"Percy-,"_

 _"I give you gifts. But not him," I pouted, jealousy already kicking in._

 _"Percy," she said, sighing. "Look, he was just some freshmen or something. Do you think that I'd like him? I love you Percy. Think."_

 _"Still," I said, pouting more._

 _"Oh come on," Annabeth said. "I LOVE you Percy..."_

 _Gosh, she is making me give in._

 _"And," she continued. "You are always so sweet. Though you're Mr. Popular in school, you're always so," she said, pausing for a minute. "Lame."_

 _"Huh?" I blurted and Annabeth laughed._

 _"But lame for me is something I want. I don't want those perfect popular guys that have gleaming teeth and I don't know...good looks. I want a good personality, and I am lucky that I got a really good looking boyfriend with a killer personality. Come on. You know I love you."_

 _I sighed, and pulled her into a kiss. My eyes were closed, kissing her passionately and softly._

 _Annabeth kissed back, giving me some kind of feeling that made my whole body already heated, and the fact that she made me feel this way...gosh, she was beautiful. I couldn't stop kissing her, but she pulled away, giving me a small smile._

 _"Shall we go on towards the date?" she asked._

 _"Of course Wise Girl," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Let's go."_

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. I woke up, looking at snoring Frank. The lights were closed (Frank...thank you.) and I stared out the window.

"Mittens," I said, feeling so bad. Those memories...those precious memories that both of us had cherished so badly...I've treated it as some crappy memory and hurt Annabeth. Gosh...those mittens.

I think...

I think I got to break some rules...

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Good morning Hazel," I said as I heard no reply. "HAZEL?" I asked but still there was no response.

I got up quickly, walking around and only was greeted with no one in the dorm.

"Gosh, wherever she is...ugg," I said, plopping on my bed. Looking at the ceiling, I sighed. I've cried for such a long time, and it was so hard remembering how long. How could he forget those beautiful memories that both of us had cherished? Weren't those memories somehow special to him? I cared for those mittens, and couldn't he just hear me out? I thought he'd think it genuinely and then-

My eyes traveled to my bedside to get a cup of water until my eyes widened.

The mittens.

What the...

It was the same. The black exterior with a little blue pom-pom stuck in the middle. How...what...wait...how?

I saw a note next to it, and I immediately rose up, looking at a folded piece of paper. I opened it and it said:

 _Dear Wise Girl,_

Oh no. This is Seaweed Brain. Then, clearing my throat, I read:

 _Dear Wise Girl,_

 _I am deeply sorry for not cherishing the memories enough. I realized that the date we had cherished together...the fact that those memories of the time I got jealous to the time you actually said you loved me...and the fact that those mittens actually sealed the memory as a gift was so precious. I really feel bad for shrugging that thought away, and just the fact that...gosh, this letter is so hard to write, but good thing I am taking my time (though my fingers...actually, lets not worry you.). Anyways, aren't you proud of me? I found the gloves! They were deep in the snow, but it was found. I quickly dried it before I texted Hazel to put this by your bedside table. I am really sorry Wise Girl. I really do. Probably if you find this letter, I would already be snoring and sleeping, so sorry if you get mad. I wrote this earlier in advance so you wouldn't get mad at me for not being romantic to sleep. Anyways, love you Annabeth. Hope you had a good night sleep._

 _Love,_

 _Seaweed Brain_

Gosh...what have I done? Once I read that note, I realized I was the bad guy. _I made Percy dig in the snow..._

"UGGGGG!" I yelled in frustration, trying to calculate everything in my brain.

So, Percy and I fought.

I was screaming in my pillow and ignored all his emails, texts, and voice mails (okay...I wasn't completely ignoring because I read all of them but hey...it was irresistible when I saw him misspell so much words!).

Next, I fell asleep, only dreaming about the good memories Percy and I cherished.

Then, I woke up and decided to drink water until I saw a figure at the campus...

A figure.

That...THAT WAS PERCY!

How could I be such an idiot? I sighed, grabbing the mittens and running out of my dorm. Bumping into Drew who already glared at me (she hates me because I am Percy's girlfriend...but just so you know, Drew, he's mine. And we already confessed we loved each other and we're probably going to marry and have a wonderful future together...).

Gosh...already predicting the future...

But some part of me smiled until I saw the mittens. I ran towards the elevator, soon going down towards the first floor, where I ran out to Percy's dormitory. Going up the elevator, I saw Will who was taking peeks at my face.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice very soothing.

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaky.

"Okay," he said as he stepped out. "But Annabeth...whatever it is...hope you feel okay."

I nodded quickly and the door closed.

Soon, I arrived.

And when I knocked the door, Frank answered.

"Hey Annabeth WOAH! Okay...I guess you could come in if you want," he said because I was already walking inside. He then called out, "I'm going to meet Hazel! See you later!"

And I heard the door close.

I sighed, running towards Percy who was snoring. For a minute, I was just staring at him when he was sleeping. His soft raven black hair...his eye lashes that looked beautiful, and his lean body that was just so handsome. His lips were puffy (probably from the cold...), and when I reached to touch his hands, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes because they were all blistery and peeled.

"Percy," I gasped softly. "I'm so sorry."

For a minute, it was just me crying and Percy snoring away. I finally touched his hands, wishing I had never even let things get to me. I couldn't believe I was the cause to cause his usually slender hands to turn out into some blistered and peeled up, ugly hands. They were swollen, and I held them, warming them up with my hands. Leaning towards him, I sat on the bed, holding his hand and wiping away the tears that had fallen. I stared at Percy, who shifted a bit, leaving a perfect space for me to snuggle.

 _But Annabeth_ , I reasoned. _Though he apologized, he already would be hating me. I made a mistake; and he's probably going to kill me for doing this to him..._

Sighing, I was going to get a cup of water to put on the bedside table until those hands were locked onto mine, not letting me go. At first, I was surprised. Is he awake? What's happening? But then, he gave me a surprise by getting up and right there, scooped me up. I screamed and he put me down right next to him. The bed was extremely warm (did he have a fever? Oh no...please...not even a fever...), and he laid down, pulling the bed covers up and putting his arm behind my head to create a pillow.

I looked at him, who was snoring again.

I got up but he rose up too, pushing me back down on the bed, and this time, wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning Wise Girl," he said and I instantly punched his stomach.

"OW!" he screeched. "What was that for?"

"For being the most idiotic person I had ever met," I screeched back. "Look. Your hands are all blistered...did you even wear gloves?"

"Yeah. It's just that it was so hard to dig with so I just used my hands."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Percy smiled.

"And not only that," I said and touched Percy's forehead. "Gosh, you have a fever."

"No, I don't," he denied.

"Stop being stupid," I said. "You do. I could feel it. Percy..." I sighed. "Why? Why do you have to..."

"I'm sorry," Percy said, taking a strand of hair and pushing it back.

"I am so sorry," I whimpered, crying for a minute. He wrapped his whole body around me, making me feel warmth immediately. I was just crying for a minute, not even caring if I was showing Percy my tears. I was desperate, and just the fact I could have Percy's arms around me already let me feel secured.

When I stopped crying, Percy looked at me.

"Okay now?" he asked soothingly.

"I should've never been so selfish," I whispered.

"Well," Percy said. "That means...that means we're cool with all of this?"

I smacked Percy.

"OW!" he yelled again. "You know...you should stop hitting me. I am sick."

I laughed and kissed him. His lips were really hot, and for a minute, I didn't care if I would get a fever. It just mattered if I was with Percy, saying sorry and getting to kiss his lips again.

I pulled away, only to be rewarded with a wink.

That wink.

How much that wink makes me melt inside. I sighed, pulling him into another kiss until we pulled away. I smiled and he gave me a shy smile.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he winked.

Again.

It's always that wink.

I sighed, and after that, we talked about how he managed to not get caught by Coach Hedge, who volunteered to take duty at night to watch out any boys who insist to go out late at night. He also told me how only had three hours of sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said sadly.

"Hey," he said. "For pay back, you have to take care of me. Give me kisses. And if I give you a fever, I promise I will take care of you. Promise."

I smiled and then I kissed him again until I realized one thing.

The mittens.

I pulled away, and he had an unsatisfied face. Sighing, I took the mittens and slipped them on Percy's hand.

"Annabeth, what are you-,"

"For you to wear until you feel better," I winked, and after that, we continued making out.

"So we're cool?" Percy then asked when we were breathing heavily.

For a minute, it was silent. My forehead was resting against his, and our lips were so close (sometimes, it would brush together...). Then, I said, "Of course Seaweed Brain."

 **That is it! Hope you liked it; made it extra long for you to be happy! Anyways, Author's Note 2 will be coming out soon, and hope you liked this! Please review and...go check out It's Her, Why Her? if you hadn't. It is another story I am working on so yeah. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Dear fellow readers,**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I had to say it meant so much to me to read all of your warm reviews! I wrote I Forgive You out of fun but I couldn't possibly imagine my one-shot to get 17 reviews! Thank you so much, and I decided to write an Author's Note and tell you how thankful I am as well as dedicate those who had reviewed on it!**

* * *

 **Fanfic-lover02: I am glad you liked this one-shot! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Baklava Icecream: So glad you loved this one-shot! It meant so much to me when you reviewed. Thank you!**

 **xoQueenieAox: Haha...thank you so much for fangirling this story! You are such a wonderful BFF! I am really glad you liked this one-shot!**

 **Hunger games fan2002: Awww...when I read your review, I flipped. It was so sweet of you to just write that! Thanks for giving me a compliment!**

 **Equinoxes: Thank you! I know the time shifts were a little bouncy but I did that because I didn't want the story to be too long. Thank you for the mention! The review was really sweet as well!**

 **BooksaremyBestBuddies: Yeah...I will admit it was a little cheesy. But I am extremely glad you liked it! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing!**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! Those words were so nice! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!**

 **IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl: Thanks a ton for reviewing! I am so glad you liked this chapter; and also...you reviewed! I am honored to have a review from you; anyways, thank you!**

 **LucytheCrazyUnicorn: Thanks for the review. It was super sweet!**

 **iluvboooks: Pig...Ethan...haha. Thanks sis for actually reading this one-shot! Love you so much! YOUR STORIES ARE AMAZING; PEOPLE GO CHECK OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? BY HER! SO GOOD!**

 **poseidonera333: Aww...thank you! I am so glad you liked this one-shot! That was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sweet!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Same. Having a crush really brings you down. Haha...I like it how we agree on many things! It makes me feel extremely happy! Anyways, thank you so much for the review!**

 **: I am so glad you liked this one-shot! Thank you so much for the sweet review!**

 **Firstbookworm: Thanks for your support! It meant so much to me; I loved your review a lot! Thank you so much!**

 **PercyjacksonRxs: Yep. It did end on a happy note. Thank you so much for the review! I am not sure if I am going to continue this...but still, thank you so much!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: You support me all the time...and I thank you so much for supporting me! You are the best, and words cannot explain how thankful I am towards you!**

 **ROSE: I am so glad you loved this one-shot! Thank you so much for the warm review! It was very sweet of you!**

* * *

 **So, those were my dedications! Anyways, I was wondering and I need YOUR personal opinion! I was just thinking if I could make a two-shot...but not a story, just a two-shot! Please review and tell me YOUR personal opinion about this! Anyways, thank you once again, and...THANK YOU!**

 **Lastly, I want to tell you...I really do thank you guys for supporting my first one-shot. It really meant so much to me...and the fact that you supported me all the way makes me feel so happy. Thank you so much for being so sweet on my first one-shot! You all are the best! I am writing It's Her, Why Her? so if so, please go check the story out!**

 **Love,**

 **theartnerd333**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW BELOW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A TWO-SHOT! ;)**


End file.
